1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of a single-piece fitting type retractable protective cover and more particularly to a retractable protective cover adapted to be used on cutting machines to prevent metal scraps from damaging the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, each protective vane is individually suspended on a retractable body using a U-shaped strap. However, since such a structure cannot be individually replaced when damaged, the maintenance cost will be high.
Besides, since prior art structures have various specifications depending on their size, if some of the vanes are damaged, it is difficult to replace them individually, and the entire structure has to be replaced, which is costly.
FIG. 2 shows the structure of the prior art. A retractable cover 10 includes a retractable body 11 having a plurality of W-shaped sections; a U-shaped fitting strap 12 nailed to the retractable body 11, and a plurality of vanes 13. The fitting strap 12 passes through both sides of the upper side of each vane 13 so that the vanes 13 can be suspended on the retractable body 11. If the vanes 13 in the middle are damaged by splattering scraps of metal so that they are no longer usable, the entire protective cover 10 has to be replaced due to its complicated construction, which is expensive.
According to the present invention, an improved structure of a single-piece fitting type retractable protective cover comprises a retractable body, fitting plates, and fitting vanes. The retractable body is retractable and substantially wavy, and includes a plurality of W-shaped sections. Each fitting plate is nailed to the right side of the right inside angle of each W-shaped section of the retractable body. The fitting plate has a front projecting shaft, and each fitting vane has a head end recess that can be fitted to the front projecting shaft of the fitting plate from either end and that can swing forwardly and rearwardly along the front projecting shaft. The fitting vane further has a tail end the angle of which can be changed at will. By means of the present invention, individual fitting vanes can be easily replaced when damaged.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part hereinafter pointed out.
The invention accordingly consists of features of constructions and method, combination of elements, arrangement of parts and steps of the method which will be exemplified in the constructions and method hereinafter disclosed, the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims following.